Dire Wraith Invasion
Log Title: Dire Wraith Invasion Characters: Delusion, Discretion, Dust Devil, First Aid, General Hawk, Guardian, Harbinger, Ivan, Knightmare, Stardrive, Starlock, Takedown, Vekktral Location: Cybertron South Pole Date: TP: wraiths? Summary: A portal opens at the South Pole and Dire Wraiths attack! Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 17:24:27 on Wednesday, 6 November 2019.' Dominicon Knightmare says, "Delusion, what is your location?" Dominicon Delusion says, "Currently I am in Valvolux, patrolling the market." Dominicon Knightmare says, "I am going offline shortly... need to test and check some subroutines that have been acting... odd. While Stiletto is out of city on a assignment I want you to keep watch over your sisters. I have a feeling.. something bad is coming and wish to get this issue with my systems sorted quickly. You have the proper code to bring me out of my test cycle if necessary, it is your call. Understand?" Dominicon Delusion says, "Yes ma'am." (Later that day) Dominicon The REAL Takedown says, "Huh. That's weird." Dominicon Delusion says, "What's weird?" Dominicon The REAL Takedown says, "Sensors we left outside Simfur. Showing some very strange... I don't know what. I can't tell from here." Dominicon Delusion says, "Right. I'll head down there. Disc? Care to back me up?" South Pole - Cybertron The South Pole of Cybertron isn't much colder than the rest of the planet, although it is dark, lacking even the occasional light or spark of energy. From here all roads lead north. Slowly, lights begin to appear in the sky. Strange geometric patterns form in an ancient alien script. The sparkling sigils grow brighter, forming a large circle that expands until it stretches from sky to ground. The symbols begin to spin in a sickly green spiral. Behind them, and fog, snow, and even sky fades from sight. In its place is a blasted landscape - familiar but dark, like Cybertron before its reformation. Beyond the yawning gateway something stirs. Harbinger is trudging through the ruins of Vox when the light show catches her attention and the little Tape stops and looks up, going "Ooohhhh... shiney..." Her course alters as she starts to make her way towards the lightshow at the best speed she can manage.. which admittedly isnt much faster then a rock rolling on the ground. Dominicon Discretion says, "I don't think there's anyone else who could keep up with you right now... Not to mention I should chek on those sensors anyway." Dominicon Delusion says, "Well come on, then. I'm already laying down vapor trail." Starlock isn't a happy bot, she hates the cold, mostly due to the fact her heat-shielding and cooling systems already make her frame too cold as is.. So she actually needs a sort of jacket to keep her delicate joints warm, and to keep her internal fluids from actually freezing... ' '''Still she has a job to do, if someone needs help The field Doctor.. Or 'medic' would be there.. She'd gone a bit a head of her group and the camp they'd set up, using he field-patient monitor build into her for-arm to look for life sighs out in this cold area."Wonder what the heck this is about.." She'd murmur to herself. ' 'upon looking up though, she sees the strange formation and tilts her helm, frowning, she'd transform into her shuttle mode and start flying out that way, trying to keep herself mostly hidden against the darkness and low to the ground to ensure she could easily drop down to hide behind something if needed. ' '''Delusion soars through the cold, angling carefully to avoid too much build up on her wings as she approaches the area and its giant glowing circle of doom. She has a slightly different paint scheme, but the Dominicon badges on her wings are still the same. Discretion trails after Delusion, slightly behind and off to one side. The younger ex-sceeker scanning the rather strange phenomenon, and it's surroundings. ' A hideous six-eyed organic figure steps through the portal, looking around in satisfaction. Six horns erupt from its blue-violet head, which sports a massive grin filled with large, jagged teeth. One long-clawed hand holds some sort of electronic monitor while two more trace a complicated pattern, leaving golden traces in the chilled air. With a fourth hand he makes an adjustment to the handheld sensor, and then he calls back in a foreign tongue.' Dominicon Delusion says, "That does not seem a good sign. What seems more likely- invader from another planet, or another dimension?" Dominicon Discretion says, "Por que no los dos?" Vekktral steps through a portal onto the snowly southern plains, and calls back to someone behind him on the other side. Dominicon Delusion says, "There is a giant portal with green sigils around it down here. And something with six eyes and four arms just walked out." Dominicon Delusion says, "Let's get in a little closer. I'll cover our approach." ' More creatures like him step through. They are massive - each easily the size of Ultra Magnus. The bipedal monsters are covered in spikes, with colossal arms that look capable of tossing Mini-Bots easily over the horizon. They gaze around with tiny, rapacious eyes. Their leader points towards the nearby community of Simfur and the creatures begin to move, loping through the snow with serrated claws that practically drag across the ground.' The two Dominicon jets fade from view as they are disguised with yet more wind-blown snow instead. Delusion holds the holograms around herself and her sister as they approach for a closer look. ' The red local cyber-morphic predator transforms, shrinking down to a fierce Mini-Con, its prey dropped to the snow and forgotten. "Stop," it warns in heavily-accented Cybertronian. "Or die." When the marauding creatures fail to even acknowledge his existence, the small beast-former transforms back into predator mode and charges, teeth flashing as it fearlessly bounds towards the pack of incoming foes, apparently ready to perish fighting to protect the people of his village.' Harbinger keeps trudging her way towards the lights, not noticing much on the ground as the lights keep her attention... then promtly gets buried under a pile of snow! A struggle ensues as she fights her way out of it then restarts her journey before she pauses and facepalms, "Frag.." And soon after she floats up and off the ground before moving somewhat more quickly towards the lights, growling at herself for forgetting she could fly. Dominicon Delusion says, "There's a local charging right at them now. I'll run interference for him, keep him alive. Discretion, you have overwatch." Dominicon Discretion says, "I hat eto say this feels routine..." Dominicon Delusion says, "I'm going to guess that it's from another dimension, since that looks like the exact same spot that we are on the other side of that portal." Dominicon Discretion says, "Well, yes, it's exactly the same place we are. It's cybertron from somewhere, or when, else. I'd have to really study it to be more precise, and somehow I don't think I've got it." Dominicon Delusion says, "If only we had world enough, and time." Dominicon The REAL Takedown says, "You're right that this is practically becoming cliche. Maybe the humans are right and the veil between worlds IS thinner this time of year.." Okay, so... something weird on Cybertron? Granted, Guardian wasn't entirely certain her presence would be considered kosher, especially given how some of the Autobots freaked out when they discovered her most recent changes. But hey, when General Hawk says jump, you're already in the air before you think to ask 'how high, sir!' And so, armored up, she's in the air while the General is relatively close on the ground. And when she sees who's come to play on Cybertron... well... "Ahh, shit," she mutters under her breath before letting Hawk know via radio what she's seeing. She considers holding back from attacking for only a brief moment, before inverting to 'stand' in the air, her right arm charging up with energy before she lets it fly at the shock troops. >> Guardian strikes Dire Wraith Shock Troops with Laser . << Dominicon Discretion says, "I meant more about the big bads and me doing my best Widowmaker impression from on high." Discretion isn't familiar with the hordes pouring out of the portal, but she does know they don't look friendly. The jet rolls into a dive, and out of the protection of the shadowy hologram; energy building on her wings which gets released into the soldiers on the ground before her nose pulls up into a steep climb. >> Discretion strikes Dire Wraith Shock Troops with Electrical Shock . << Harbinger starts to skip across the snow, her flight systems keeping her off the ground enough that she actually manages to get some decent speed going as she charges after the cute red beastformer that was charging in just like she would.. and actually is as she readies her hammer against her shoulder as she adds on a small burst of speed and leaps high into the air as she tries to save her new pet and of course leaps at the biggest target she can, her hammer lighting up as 'Dare to be Stupid' starts playing on her headphones. >> Harbinger strikes Dire Wraith Shock Troops with Battlehammer. << Kodiak #10803> General Hawk rolls in to the area, getting a feel for the battle area as he watches his scanners. Once he sees the shock troops, recognition sets in, and his brow furrows. Then Lori confirms it. "It's payback time, you bastards. This is for Joe and Jane." he snarls, swinging the Kodiak's turret to acquire a lock. A soft buzz confirms acquisition, and he hits the fire button. Kodiak #10803 targets Dire Wraith Shock Troops with its weapons. Kodiak #10803> The computer beeps. "Target acquired." >> Kodiak #10803 strikes Dire Wraith Shock Troops with Twin Cannons . << Dire Wraith Shock Troops is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Delusion drops the holograms as she approaches, lining up her attack so that she can target the incoming minions on the local mini-con's right flank, but others are already here and firing, so instead she aims her lasers at the big nasty leading the crew. >> Delusion misses Vekktral with Laser . << The Dire Wraiths continue to pour through the portal at Vekktral's command, heading straight for the nearby beast-former town of Simfur. That is, until some tiny flying human starts blasting them. A couple of the beasts break off, turning and scowling at Guardian with beady little eyes. One of them reaches down and simply tears a snow-covered chunk right out of the ground, hurling it at Guardian with a grinning grunt. It doesn't even come near her, but the grunt laughs anyway. Another of the Wraiths gets completely fried by Discretion, the creature literally dissolving into mist at the electrical strike. Yet another is completely destroyed by Harbinger's battlehammer, going from monster to bloody stain on the snow in almost an instant. The nearest surviving monster stops, narrowing its tiny eyes and trying to focus on the diminutive berserker. Focusing more on the sound than her image, it slashes down at her with its claws, some of which are almost as big as her. Before he can hit, however, the Kodiak BOOMS, and yet another of the Wraiths is turned to PAINT. These guys may be ugly, but they sure can't take a hit... ' That bigger object was her, which makes Starlock stop in the air and look rather confused down at the tiny boy that just hopped off her!...Was definitely not something she was used to, normally being the tiny one herself! Still, she stayed above in the air, trying to get an idea on just what the heck was going on.. Cons, Dominicons, and when did the Joes get here? She'd knit her ridges as she remains hovering in the air, trying to figure what was going on.. ' ' ' ' She squinted, these things looked similar to the woman that had been in Iacon's medical bay.. She's still unsure what to report back, but for now, they had been headed for that small village, right? She looked back down.. Looking back she kept thinking, they had some sort of.. 'Tracker' beasts out by the looks.. So that did give her pause on what she should do.. Though, these guys didn't need her help... Sure they took out those troops, but she wasn't going to brush off that they could completely handle these guys, not that would be completely irresponsible, so, she'd turned around and started flying towards the village, anything she could try and get people to evacuate a head of time beforgetting herself higher above the ground.' The Dire Wraith leader stands just inside the portal, directing his minions. He seems almost amused as the locals start showing up to stop him... until Guardian flies in and starts firing on his troops. "Well, well, well," it mutters in, perhaps surprise to some Cybertronian. "One of us, on their side? I thought we had the only one," he chuckles. His reverie is interrupted by a direct attack from Delusion, however, and he's forced to leap aside, hissing up at her with six evil eyes. "Come down, little Decepticon," he calls inaccurately, weaving all four arms in a hypnotic pattern. Yellow sigils appear in the air around him, slowly starts to circle his palms. >> Vekktral strikes Delusion with Magic . << Dominicon Delusion says, "Well. I do believe that's a form of pain I haven't felt before. I'll have to make a note of that." The red local cyber-morphic predator opens his toothy jaws wide, hissing as he charges the Dire Wraith leader. He leaps at the last moment, trying to chomp down on one of Vekktral's four arms and disrupt his spell. "You attack us, you lose," Ivan growls through its teeth. "My people, I protect." As Starlock goes to warn his village, Ivan tries to stall the Dire Wraith leader twice his size. Ivan raises his arms and begins to fold up as he leans back, rising up into his fearsome Dino mode. >> Ivan strikes Vekktral with Bite. << As beast-formers start coming out of the village to see what's going on, the first few encounter Starlock coming their way. The closest one transform into bipedal robot modes. "What's happening?" they ask the Autobot combat medic. One thing is certain: General Hawk's Kodiak is one nasty piece of work. "And there's the first wave of adds cleared," she murmurs, more to herself than anything else. The improvised hurled projectile... well, it says something that Guardian basically does the equivalent of an aerial sidestep to easily avoid it. But then she sees Vekktral just inside the portal, and he's... really damn BIG, like as large as a typical Cybertronian. Something flashes in her optical HUD, but for the moment Guardian disregards it. She angles downwards towards the portal, energy coursing through both arms, and fires something that, while it may well not do much to Vekktral, could possibly serve as a distraction to set up someone else. And maybe, it might help disrupt what he's doing in the meantime... >> Guardian strikes Vekktral with EMP-Cannon . << >> Vekktral temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Discretion climbs skyward in a long arc. The jet rolling and diving down at the apex; almost allowing herself to fall before her engines push back to full thrust. The Dominicon angling rowards the unkown beast, watching and waiting. When the unknown humanoid figure lights up the Demon(?) with a comcentrated blast of electromagnetic energy a door swings open on Discretion's underside long enough to force missile out; it's own engine roaring to life and leaving a smoking contrail in it's wake... >> Discretion strikes Vekktral with Heat Seeking Missile . << Harbinger goes around knee-capping any and all ankles and legs she can reaches.. but suddenly runs out of them and stops to stare around her as she bounces her hammer in her hand a bit before she see's Vekktral and turns to face him, "Hey Shorty! You the runt of this litter?" She points the tip of her weapon at him, "Had to hide while the big ones were fighting?" Yes.. yes she was rather obvious to the fact that V had been getting hit pretty regularly while she was running around among the Shock Troopers and stalks over towards him. When she has the time, Delusion will go back and take notes on exactly how the bizarre magical disruption felt. It's a unique brand of pain, and she's a connoisseur. But right now, it's time to kill something, maybe keep that neutral down below from dying. She descends roughly along the feral mini-con's right flank and transforms, pulling her whip as she does and lighting it up. "I rarely refuse an invitation to fight," she says, striking at the oversized target in front of her. The fighter jet nose folds down and wings flip up, revealing Delusion's robot form. >> Delusion misses Vekktral with Electrified Whip. << As Vekktral holds open the portal (more during his pose), another wave of Dire Wraith shock troops march through, targeting the enemy closest to their leader: Delusion. They descend upon her en masse, slashing at her with massive claws, attempting to physically tear her apart as more keep marching onto the snowy plains. One hisses, "Hold her down... we'll make her one of uss..." >> Dire Wraith Shock Troops misses Delusion with Claws. << Dominicon Delusion says, "Oh, that's definitely not happening. Discretion? They apparently recruit from their victims." Starlock orders from Aid, and she's determined to follow them, she would drop closer to the ground, transforming back into her mini-bot mode and would quickly approach those that were coming out, hearing the questions. "There is some sort of Aliens, possibly dire wraiths?" She'd say with some uncertainty but she shakes it off. "Headed this way, there's a group of people holding them back, and I don't know how long that will last." She quickly reports, looking over the number of people there, thinking hard, and fast. ' '''She'd click on her communlink to the carrier that brought her and her people here, before looking at the village people. "There's a carrier not far from here, a camp, Autobot, it likely can hold you all till this has past, or evacuate you to safety if things get to overrun." She'd add, finally reporting back to her people about possible incoming refugees. ' 'The Dire Wraith leader hisses as first one of the damn beast-formers leaps up and tears a chunk out of his arm, and then Guardian targets him with an EMP. While it doesn't hurt him directly, does interfere with the hand-held technology he's using to stabilize the portal. ' '''Slapping Ivan aside, Vekktral turns, forced to use all his concentration to quickly re-cast the spell keeping the gateway open between worlds. He staggers, almost falling, as Discretion's missile slams into his back, and must focus to keep the portal open even as Harbinger approaches him threateningly. Ivan is slapped aside and transforms down into Mini-Con mode. He climbs to his feet and brushes off the snow. Fists up, Ivan approaches the much larger Vekktral. "Come down," he calls. "And die." He moves in to Vekktral's left leg, rapidly hammering at it like it was a punching bag or a slab of hanging meat. "You're not welcome," Ivan says, using more words today than he has all cyberweek. One of the people that came out of the city nods at Starlock. "Thank you," she says in heavily accented Cybertronian. "We will load the smaller and slower villagers into the shuttle, and then the rest of us will flee to the forest until the danger has passed. Thank you, Autobot." She then transforms back into a petro-rabbit and races back to the city to gather those that need transport and to warn the others to RUN. Ivan tilts his head down and raises up, unfolding and twisting into robot mode. >> Ivan strikes Vekktral with Punch. << Stardrive floats through the open portal, the mist surronding her vibrating and rotating through the rainbow in it's coloring.. a clawed hands escaping the mists long enough to drop the headsof a pair of Dire Wraith onto the ground as she scans the battlefield, a low beastrial growl escaping her as her optics settle on Vekktral and she starts to float slowly in his direction, picking up speed with each few foot she moves. Even as Guardian unleashed her EMP blast at Vekktral, she arcs back skyward again, hyper sensors scanning the battlefield and keeping her situational awareness on high alert. She sees the new wave of shock troops swarming at Delusion to try and claw at her, and while she likely has things well in hand, she suspects that leaving Vekktral to the Cybertronians might be the wisest course of action for the time being. And so she dives back down again, the vibrational sword-blades extending to full length from each forearm as she wades into the fray on the ground. Dart, weave, slash, slice, all that fun stuff, moving as fast as she can in the hope that the skirmish tactics will keep the new wave of shock troops confused. Even as she mows through, however, her hyper sensors pick up a new arrival -- another large arrival, coming from the direction of the portal. Well, shit... this just got interesting. >> Guardian misses Dire Wraith Shock Troops with Slice. << Dominicon Discretion says, "Well, it's a cliche for a reaon." Discretion hurtles past Vekktral, banking up and out. Gathering electricity on the leading edges of her wigns as she completes her turn to make another pass at the dire Wraith Leader; loosing the accumulated energy with a thuderous -crack- that is matched by the loud boom following in her wake... >> Discretion strikes Vekktral with Electricity-Surge . << >> Vekktral temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Harbinger continues to harrass Vekktral with taunts as she walks closer, her hammer bouncing steadily on her shoulder and shifts as she gets close enough to get ready to leap at him and lay the smackdown before something catches her attention and she shifts a bit at the approacing rainbow, "Oooooh shhinneyyy.." Her words come out slowly and she turns to reach out a hand towards it. Delusion does not approve of the plan to be forcibly recruited by these creatures. She blocks and ducks, avoiding swiping claws by slender margins. The flying humanoid provides a nice distraction, so Delusion takes advantage, striking at the wraiths around her. She aims swift blows at joints and other vital points. >> Delusion misses Dire Wraith Shock Troops with Takedown. << Dire Wraiths continue to pour through the portal, swarming at those attacking their leader. Several move between Vekktral and the newly arrived Stardrive. As she approaches, two of them break into a run, charging her and slashing in at her center mass. Others fade back in confusion as Guardian moves swiftly among them, slashing, weaving, and keeping them off-balance. While little physical damage is done by the armored human, the tactics of the smaller opponent seem to confound the massive monsters. Harbinger, however, is a slightly larger target, and a taunty one as well. One of the massive monsters turns to her and growls. It clenches its jagged spiked fists, roars... and four tentacles explode out of its chest, slashing down towards Harbinger to pierce her body in several places at once. Delusion strikes at the monster around her, aiming at joints and usual weak points that on most organics would be deadly and crippling. However, the Dire Wraiths simply grow more bony spikes to protect vital areas, and then tear those spikes at Delusion, trying to return the favor. >> Dire Wraith Shock Troops strikes Stardrive with Rip. << >> Dire Wraith Shock Troops strikes Harbinger with Traumatize. << >> Dire Wraith Shock Troops misses Delusion with Mutilate. << Harbinger is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Starlock nods to the Petro-rabbit, and looks back out at the mess below and takes a deep vent. "Will do our best to keep them from getting this far." She'd mostly murmur to herself.. Everyone here wasn't exactly on working together terms.. But she could only hope, she'd start rushing back down from the village through the snow, she'd stuff away her jacket into her sub-space, and the triple-changer medic would shift into her shuttle mode once more, and with the familiar boom of her thrusters, she blitz back to the field to check the the joes, (once more transforming back into her root-mode) before looking back to those on the field, and knitted her ridges. ''' '''She wanted to report to the group that the village was evacing, but if any of them let that out to these guys? That would put them in danger, so for now, a secret she would have to keep.. Finally she quick draws her twin pistols and lets loose a number of purple colored energy-plasma shots in rapid succession of one another at the aliens on the field, attempting to free Harbinger from their grasp, letting out a loud whistle, trying to grab their attention, for even a second, to allow others the chance to strike as she rushed her way to Harbinger, hit or miss she stows her pistols and draws her dual-blade hilts, for her next round of attacks. >> Starlock attacks Dire Wraith Shock Troops with Dual Starburst, striking Dire Wraith Shock Troops.<< >> Starlock attacks Vekktral with Dual Starburst, striking Vekktral. << Vekktral growls and cries out as Ivan's tiny fists smash into his leg at surprising strength, shattering the spikes that make up his organic armor. He turns to smack the little Mini-Con away once more... when Discretion hits him with an electrical surge that rips right through him, causing his body to jerk and sway. Next to him the portal starts to flash unsteadily, and one of Wraith shock troopers gets caught in the flickering field and screams as the unstable forces tear it apart. Vekktral falls to one knee, trying to stay conscious long enough to keep the portal open. The fate of his invasion rests upon it. Stardrive keeps moving forward, the two Dire Wraiths that charge her land solid blows on her but she does not let it stop her as she flows around them and charges directly at Vekktral... the mist flows around her then down one arm, forming what looks like a large scythe in her hands as she swings down with a louder and clearer scream of rage, a smattering of words that sounds more like gibberish then anything else as she strikes down at the Dire Wraith leader's back. >> Stardrive misses Vekktral with Soulbreaker. << As his people get to safety thanks to the efforts of Stardrive and the Joes, Ivan focuses on making sure they're never threatened by the Dire Wraiths again. He transforms back into predator mode and takes advantage of Stardrive's attack to leap at Vekktral from behind, trying to chomp him before he can leap to safety. Ivan raises his arms and begins to fold up as he leans back, rising up into his fearsome Dino mode. >> Ivan misses Vekktral with Rend. << Well, that didn't go well. So, second verse, same as the first: Guardian angles back around, and goes all skirmish tactics on the shock troops again. The new arrival is bugging her, though -- she's showing up as Dire Wraith and... Cybertronian. And she's attacking the main Dire Wraith? What lunacy is this? Ah well, thoughts for another time, as she wades back in once more, her high-frequency blades slashing their way through to help Delusion again. >> Guardian strikes Dire Wraith Shock Troops with Slash. << Discretion has had enough of playing tag with the multi-eyed monster, so instead of looping back around she pulls into another climb that takes her up above the portal. The femme transforms, pulling an impressive looking rifle out. Raising it to her shoulder she doesn't take the time to properly zero in on her target; trusting to refelx and practice to keep her aim true. The Grumman X-29 flips forward, unfolding into a slender white-armored Seeker femme, her wings folding down behind her. >> Discretion strikes Vekktral with Sniper Rifle . << Delusion finds that more of her focus is taken up by blocking the fresh wave of adapted attacks. Fortunately for her, she's up to the task, grinning as she ducks and parries, smashing back at her opponents with abandon. Her gold optics gleam while her mind races, keeping track of positions and how the big ugly is uniquely vulnerable. >> Delusion misses Dire Wraith Shock Troops with Elbow Smash. << Dominicon Delusion says, "Keeping this mess back is about all I can do from this position. But every time the leader falters, the portal wavers. We take him down, we can mop up the minions." The Dire Wraiths stand over Harbinger, grinning like mad. "One of usss," hisses the one that attacked the Decepticon Mini-Cassette. "Soon she'll be one of uss." He starts to lean down - and then Starlock's starbursts blast into him, severing his connection and driving him back. Several others are hamstrung and kneecapped by Guardian's swift moves among them as they ineffectually try to slice back at their rapidly moving opponent. >> Dire Wraith Shock Troops critically strikes Guardian with Slash! << Guardian is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Starlock then sees Guardian go down too! If she could sweat she would, so far it's her, this Wraith Cybertronian, Delusion, Discretion, and the Beast former... Right! Starlock takes a deep vent, she's scared, hella scared, but she has to protect those downed... So against better judgment, she keeps charging at them! She however puts the hilts of her twin blades back, and draws her pistols once more, opening fire! taking a stance between Harbianger and Guardian. ' ' ' ' Right everyone needed to be working together! sh'ed get her communlink on to the group there. "<>" Hit or miss she stows her weapons after the volley of shots and quickly moves to stabilize both Guardian and Harbinger. >> Starlock attacks Dire Wraith Shock Troops, and Vekktral with Dual Starburst, striking Vekktral.<< Vekktral struggles to keep the portal closed - and is then shot by Starlock and nearly sliced in half by Stardrive's rage. The combined dual-Star attack is too much for his concentration, and the portal flickers and closes, bisecting several screaming shock troops in the process. He staggers back, just barely avoiding Ivan's lunge as Discretion's electrical sniper shot blasts right through him. Even as the wound starts to close on its own, Starlock shoots him again. Vekktral growls a mighty curse as he raises one of his four hands and focuses his rage at the Autobot medic. >> Vekktral misses Starlock with Magic . << The mists flow quickly as Stardrive's blow lands short of her enemy, no dirt or snow is disturbed as the blade of the scythe just seems to pass through it. Instead all the mist seems to stir up, causing quite something of a kaleidoscope effect as it flows from all over her body revealing a armored Transformer in what looks like a bad state of repair as the mist flows and surronds one of her hands, turning it into a ghost-like claw. She stumbles a few feet as she lands solidly on the ground but she keeps moving towards Vekktral but she again stumbles as something bout Guardian draws her attention for just a moment but she shakes it off quickly and focuses back on the main target of her hatred.. finally collapsing onto her knees just behind him, to which she uses the motion that gives her to try and drive her glowing clawed hand into his back. >> Stardrive strikes Vekktral with Neutralizer . << Ivan chomps at Vekkral but misses as the bulk Cybertronians focus in with their attacks. Ivan transforms back into robot mode and moves behind the larger alien. While he's distracted Ivan punches at the back of his knee, trying to cripple him long enough for the others to take him down. Ivan tilts his head down and raises up, unfolding and twisting into robot mode. >> Ivan critically strikes Vekktral with Punch! << Delusion kicks at the wraiths, not to do damage but to clear herself some space. She calls out over local radio. << Keep the heat on the big guy. He's their ticket. If he dies, the rest is a mop-up operation. >> And she fits action to her words, turning to sweep at the giant's legs to knock him down. >> Delusion strikes Vekktral with Sweep. << >> Vekktral temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Apparently Guardian tempted fate a bit too much making that second pass, and the shock troops more ready for her than she thought. One claws her, then another... and suddenly, shock troops are swarming her, and there's a piercing scream of pain that's cut off all too quickly. By the time Guardian can be seen again... well, there's an arm here, a leg there... there's the other arm, being wielded by one shock trooper like an improvised club... the other leg, sailing a ways through the air before landing with a thud. >> Dire Wraith Shock Troops misses Stardrive with Slash. << >> Dire Wraith Shock Troops misses Delusion with Slash. << >> Dire Wraith Shock Troops strikes Ivan with Slash. << e Dire Wraiths converge on their leader as he becomes the focus of the attacks. The slash as anyone within range, trying to drive back those who would hurt their boss. Starlock side steps the attack with a spin like a dancer, but The look of horror on Starlock's face at what happens to Guardian, Starlock's seen some horrible things, still that.. was up there, and she quickly reports what happened over her communlink, she has to get Guardian stable if anything can save her still! She needs to find the rest of her body first though, so with a draw of her pistols she opens fire once more. "<>" She'd say trying to calm herself. >> Starlock attacks Dire Wraith Shock Troops, and Vekktral with Dual Starburst, striking Vekktral. << Vekkral fires off a spell at Starlock, but the distraction nearly costs him his life as the new arrival hits him with a clawed hand glowing with something that nearly tears him apart. Fear shoots through all six eyes, but before he can recover Ivan punches the back of his leg, causing him to fall to one knee, and then Delusion sweeps the other leg out from under him, dumping him face-first into the snow. >> Stardrive strikes Vekktral with Neutrastrike. << Vekktral is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Stardrive 's clawed hand twists and pushes it's way deeper into Vekktral's chest, her fingers clenching as she seeks out that, forgive the word, SPARK that gives him life. Her claws twitch and wiggle, driving deeper towards the vile thing that keeps him alive.. her claws clench around it and she tugs hard with a yell of pure anger, so hard that she launches herself backwards a few feet and lands with a grunt of pain, her clawed hand clenching something for a few moments before the claw clenches, crushing whatever it was utterly and what looks like bits of a dark heart flow through her fingers and drop onto the ground.. and the damage armor surronding her suddenly seems to shiver and turn to mist before evaporating into the air... and leaving a much small unconcious Transformer on the ground. Ivan transforms back into predator mode and leaps into the mix of aliens before they can break apart and escape. He heard their talk of them assimilating their fallen foes. He is NOT going to allow them anywhere near his village. "You were warned," he growls. "It is the end." Herding them like a sheep dog, he gathers the suddenly confused leaderless troops... and blasts them with nuclear fire. Ivan raises his arms and begins to fold up as he leans back, rising up into his fearsome Dino mode. >> Ivan strikes Dire Wraith Shock Troops with Plasma-Breath . << Delusion knew that turning her back on the minions would invite attack, but she's ready for it, blocking with her left arm as she draws the whip once again. The leader is down- hopefully that will daunt the rabble. But even if it doesn't, a fully charged strike from her whip may make them regret getting close. She coordinates with Ivan, driving the horde back from the fallen with the energized whip. >> Delusion strikes Dire Wraith Shock Troops with Sizzling Whip. << The Dire Wraiths panic as they're driven back from the wounded, allowing Starlock and the others to collect and attend to them while Delusion, Ivan and others finish the job. In their fearful state they frenzy, lashing back like cornered animals. >> Dire Wraith Shock Troops misses Delusion with Mutilate. << >> Dire Wraith Shock Troops strikes Ivan with Mutilate. << Starlock calls for backup over the communications link, and keeps attempting to help tend to the injured, now that a Third has entered that circle! Thankfully the big Guy is down and the rest are scattering.. Starlock snears at those that approach even in a panic and draws her beton, it extending out into a staff, and then the crystal uptop energizes with electricity, forming an electrical scythe blade that glows in the darkness of the night, and strikes at those that come near those downed. >> Starlock strikes Dire Wraith Shock Troops with Novapole. << >> Dire Wraith Shock Troops temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Vekkral is torn into from above, his reign of universal terror ended at last in a frenzy of bloody revenge. As his troops panic and try to flee, Vekkral emits an empty death rattle. But even as he falls backward, heart ripped from his body, he still laughs. "One of uss," he chuckles, mimicking his own minions. "Truly your transformation is complete. Take my place, Ss..." Before he can finish the taunt, he dies. Ivan burninates those closest to him and then watches in predatory satisfaction as Delusion whips them and Starlock stuns them. Even as the troops attempt to scatter into the forest, to shapeshift and prey on the weak, the Dominicon/Autobot team-up cuts off their escape and stops the invasion in its tracks. Ivan transforms and shrinks back down to Mini-Con size once things seem to be well in hand. "Thank you," he says simply to the others, and then turns and heads back to his village to make sure everyone is all right. First Aid enters the scene, coming to the call of duty. He heads towards some retreating aliens and transforms, firing on them for once. Hes not aming to kill, but he is letting them know he means business. "Make sure all of the civilans are safe." Delusion is not feeling quite so generous to the retreating foes. She nods to the Autobots, but flies after the remaining wraiths, to execute them with pistol and scourge rather than let them get away. Starlock once is sure aliens are being rounded up goes back to attempting to help the injured, she's covered in blood and energon from all combatants.. Snow likely is too in all honesty, but she's doing what she can! Aid and Dust Devil will likely be able to find and track Starlock's single easily, that and she has some rather bright almost decepticon purple, bio lights, and golden optics. ' '"Most are hiding in the forest, slower ones have been moved to where my camp is.." She'd point out the unconscious Stardrive, Harbinger, and then the torn limb-from-limb Guardian... Starlock looks.. rather scared. Starlock preforms First-Aid on Guardian. First Aid heads over to Stardrive, and begins working on the newcommer quietly. "Looks like there were a lot of casualties. I know theres Decepticon ones. WE repairing them or sending them back home the way they are?" >> First Aid finishes the repairs on Stardrive. << First Aid hmms as he works. "Starlock can you help me scan this one? She looks remarkably intact. Shes just..unconscious. Lemme see if I can reset her." he continues working, trying to reactivate her. First Aid pauses. "She's posessed by one of the dire wraiths. This one.. is a bit different." he says looking up "Its a symbiote that works with her and it seems to be blocking her scans. They look like shes in mint condition but is very low on energon. I think if we refuel her, she should reactivate." ' Starlock frowns at what First Aid is saying, and deploys her old, spare energon refueler tank. "...She did help us but.. be careful, yeah?" She'd say to aid as she held the hose out to him, as she then moved to start some repair on Harbinger.' >> Starlock finishes the repairs on Harbinger. << First Aid nods "Yeah, you never know. She might have to rest it off. But seems like shes back online." Log session ending at 00:59:45 on Thursday, 7 November 2019.